Fairy Tale Endings
by MajesticDemoness
Summary: When someone from Japan stumbles upon an ancient artifact little do they know its a hidden doorway into another world. When several of the Inuyasha characters get dragged into the mix of being sucked into this other world what will happen? What does fairy tales have to do with it? Wait is that Sesshomaru in tights! I do not own Inuyasha just this plot line. Sess/Kag pairing
1. Chapter 1

Alright alright here I am at it again with another story, with a new spin. In this story as stated in summary that an item is found which leads to another world a world of fairy tales and to escape and make it back to their own time several Of the characters from Inuyasha must play the parts. Though if they refuse forever doomed to be within this realm of mixed chaos, even Naraku is thrown into the melting pot. As it goes along it also seems this world has its own hidden agenda to match up our heroes and foes. R&R

CHAPTER 1- Secrets within a Stone

It was another normal day in feudal Japan for the Inuyasha gang, although what was considered as normal for them was slaying demons, chasing shards and hunting a evil half demon who did everything within his power to make their lives miserable. As usual this was no different of an experience, they were surrounded by demons hungry for the shards which the priestess Kagome held within her possession and a determined puppy eared half Inu was baring fangs swinging aimlessly with his sword at the hoard of demonic entities before him. Just another ordinary day in feudal Japan.

"Look out Kagome!" The older a bit more mature Kagome suddenly found herself rolling across the ground with a none too happy Inuyasha. It had been near three years now since her journey began with her friends which were now basically family. She found herself soon looking up into the depths of golden eyes. "I'm fine Inuyasha…" She managed to force the words from her vocal cords. "Heh, you are always getting ya self in trouble, and I am always saving your sorry ass." He pulled off her and stood once again facing said enemies before blindly charging in, his words had been said to hide the concern which laced his words. Kagome on the other hand stumbled back to her feet now near wanting to sit the half demon for his rude comment but her slight anger was replaced with fear for him. She hated watching her companion go running into danger every time she turned around, life was always so unfair for everyone, especially this particular group she traveled with, all of their lives had peaked up to this point, all coming from same background of misery of losing people they loved all over the same horrid monstrous demonic presence which had no right to walk this earth, Naraku.

Kagome turned to look for her other comrades just in time to see her sister like friend Sango throw her overly large boomerang across the way towards the demons which were closing in. It seemed the more they killed twice amount replaced them, it was becoming ridiculous. Raising her bow with a newly notched arrow she soon let it fly across open field they had been fighting in. The said arrow cleared a new path, destroying all the evil in its wake. She didn't know how long they could handle this assault especially with the sun fading on them, within another hour it would be dark. Again she let an arrow clear a path as she ran through the area she had just purified. Her gaze was searching for long time crush Inuyasha as on queue she heard the famous wind scar attack and suddenly the whole area was illuminated in the powerful blast of energy which wiped out everything within its path. After the dust settled very few demons remained and the group of warriors managed to get together. "We need to finish this." Miroku stated as he watched Shippou leap into the arms of Kagome trying to catch his breath from all the recent action.

"Then lets go !" Everyone watched their half demon friend make a run for the remaining demons who were regrouping. "I don't see where he gets all his energy."

Sango commented watching Inuyasha swing his sword slicing through the enemy with inhuman speed. "Well we mines well finish this, Kagome stay put watch our back for us with your arrows." The other two humans in the group ran to catch up with Inuyasha as the cat and fox demons stayed next to their companion Kagome who blinked a few times before notching like her twentieth arrow to her bow string. She watched her friends fend off the creatures which challenged them as she waited to make sure no one got over whelmed.

_M_

It had been a few hours since the battle and they had all bathed and now were settled comfortably around a fire, half the gang dozing into the unconscious world. All who were still up was Inuyasha and Kagome herself. They sat away from the others and Kagome's focus was on the stars above which twinkled at her through the blanket of darkness. "Inuyasha, do you think it all happens for a reason?" Inuyasha looked to her and scrunched his brow. "What are you going on about?" Kagome gave a sigh as she brought her hands back behind her into the soft grass and leaned back on them. "You know, all of us meeting, Naraku turning into who he is and all the other stuff that has gone on." Inuyasha tucked his hands into sleeves and glanced up to the stars as well. "I would think so Kagome, I mean what else would it all be coincidence? We were brought together to help this world." Kagome gave another sigh as she looked away from him something just feeling so off to her tonight, although she was enjoying the last few days of warm weather. "I suppose so Inuyasha." She returned her gaze to the sky. "Whats eating you?"

He felt the shift in her aura and the way she was more quiet then normal. "I don't know Inuyasha just something feels off…like something is going to happen to us." He gave a humph and at her statement. "As if with me around." She couldn't help the smile that lined her lips as her head came to rest on his shoulder. _Things will be fine won't they? _She asked the stars within her mind.

_M_

On the other side of the well her loving brother Souta was running his fingers over the shelves of the store he was in, it was an antique store and he was looking for something special for his sister's birthday which was in a couple weeks. He wanted it to be something new and fresh something she didn't have, something she could have with her all the time to have little piece of her own time with her and her family. It was then his hand came across the glass casing holding the jewelry, he scanned over the lot and spotting something which flashed briefly in the light. He was in awe about the design it was a gem like stone which dangled from a silver chain which was weaved into circles which framed the multi shaded colored stone. "Can I help you young man?" Then gentle voice washed over him which brought him back to reality as the stone seemed to hypnotize him. "Oh um I was wondering if I can see that necklace there closer, lookingfor present for my sister." He held his finger to the glass over the stone like gem.

The woman smiled at him and fetched the said piece and handed it to him, he brought it within his fingers and it was light in weight but it shimmered once more catching his attention, he then ran finger tips over the necklace design which almost shaped a vine around the stone which was tear drop shaped, almost protecting it.

"I'll take it miss!" He flashed a grin at her as he handed it back to be wrapped and boxed and then pulled the money from his jean pocket, he knew his sister would like it for she always loved unique jewelry. Soon enough it was back into his possession and tucked in a bag. He couldn't wait to give it back to her when she came home next week.

_M_

After five other battles two jewel shards later they were finally getting a break. They were back at Inuyasha's village near the well and Kagome knew she was already late returning home as she promised her birthday was in three days she had wanted to spend four days in her time and come back on her birthday but now she was down to two. With a sigh she glanced at her half beat up companions, the last had been a rough battle for them, several injuries were required including ones on Inuyasha who was acting overly tough as normal showing no weakness. With determination and several excuses set in mind she faced the half demon and spoke. "Inuyasha I want to go home, my birthday is soon, we are low on supplies, and we have no where to go with half of us injured." She heard him give his normal 'Feh.' before speaking louder. "Go on then , be back though within three days or I will go get ya." She flashed him a smile and grabbed her large yellow bag which had been scratched and rough and tumbled to no return. She made a mad dash for the well and soon it was in sight, she was glad to go home, to return to the closes thing to normal she ever knew, it was nice to get a break away from here sometimes even though she loved all her friends.

Soon enough she found herself in her mother's company, who was cooking up an evening meal to serve to the family. They gossiped a good while and soon her grandfather and her brother Souta soon joined them and they laughed, loved, and carried on for couple hours as Kagome caught them all up what was going on with her in the other world. God, how she had missed them missed this place although she didn't feel like going to school while she was here. Most the time Souta picked up her work for her and she caught up while she was here and let him take it back, all her 'sicknesses' were catching up making her health an over all hell. Although soon her family turned in for the night knowing they had a routine to continue.

The next couple days turned out to not be very eventful she hung around the house, helped her mother, and caught up with about a months worth of a school work. It had bogged her down most the first and half the second day she was here, they decided to have her birthday cake and go out to the fair for the evening considering she was leaving the next morning to return to her friends in the past. It had been kind of fun she had to fess up , it had been long time since she could loosen up and not worry about much around her. They had rode rides, ate until they were ready to burst, competed for prizes by the time the festival fair was finished they all found themselves back in their home living room groaning in tiredness. It wasn't but few minutes and they all retired to bed bidding each other goodnight that they would all see Kagome off in the early morning sunlight.

_M_

Morning came too quickly and already Kagome was stuffing her poor bag to the brim with supplies and what not to help her journey. Her brother watched her stress over the mental list she was making to check off everything she needed after a while she found herself rushing to the well only to be stopped by her brother who called out to her. "Kagome wait here." He stopped near her and handed her a small wrapped box. "it's a birthday present forgot to give it to you last night." he said sheepishly. Kagome gave him a bright smile surprised that he had bought her something. "Thank you Souta, you are so sweet I shall see you later okay, maybe next time can drag Inuyasha with me to you can torture him." She teased before disappearing within the well house and made her grand exit surrounded by the familiar aura and magick of the well.

_M_

On her return to the feudal era she found Inuyasha there to greet her and he jumped down and retrieved her and popped back out the well. "Took ya long enough wench." She threw a glare at him. "I have another life you know my world isn't revolving around this time." She shot back and rested on the edge of the well and dug around in her pocket and pulled the wrapped box out that her brother had given her for her present. "What's that?" Inuyasha's interest peaked slightly . "My brother gave it to me for my birthday." She began ripping the paper open and revealed the small box she recognized as a box often kept jewelry in. With itchy fingers she quickly opened it and saw the flashy stone necklace which rested within. "Oh its so pretty." she exclaimed picking it up fingering it gently. "Inuyasha please help me put it on. She heard him mumble about it momentarily but accepted it and guided it around her neck and soon had it latched in place. She picked it up and continued to look at it between her fingers. "Come on Kagome its time to go, the others are waiting its already working on high sun." She just nodded and slug her back pack over her shoulder and jogged after Inuyasha.

_M_

They were finally camping for the night and Kagome had been fiddling with the necklace most of the day, it was almost obsessive to her and it just kept catching her attention. The rest of the group had done settled in to sleep. She continued to study the said gem and ran her fingers over it suddenly noticing it shifted with a raised eye brow she then again did same movement and the stone turned slightly. She then grasped it firmly and turned it completely and then a sudden blast of light illuminated the area and she gasped Inuyasha was soon upon her trying to get to her but light only pushed him away, she was panicing , her heart racing, she felt herself being engulfed and suddenly she was gone. Inuyasha blinked in shock his mouth slightly open as she scanned the area tried picking up her scent but nothing she was gone he turned to the others and it hit him full force that they were gone too.

He himself soon found same light that had absorbed Kagome was now wrapping about him, he began trying to move but it gripped him tightly but not dangerously and soon enough he was gone as well and everything went black.

_M_

Not far off nearer to western palace where Sesshomaru and his group were on their departure to continue their own journey and he heard Rin give out a scream calling for him as she was sucked into the bright light which came from no where, he rushed forward to retrieve her but she was gone, followed by Jaken and Ah-Un and within minutes his own consciousness met darkness.

_M_

The same occurred all across the land, a mysterious light consuming several beings including good and evil alike, many wondering what was going on as they vanished without a trace as they all ended with same fate.

END 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- A world apart

Her head was throbbing as she tried forcing her eyes to open , though took several seconds to succeed in the task she did so , the room was blurry momentarily until it cleared up, realizing she was looking up at a ceiling from the floor, her limbs cried out from the movement as she managed to sit up. Kagome brought her hand to her head trying to recall what happened. Her eyes traveled else where and noticed her other companions several feet away. Making herself move out of worry they were harmed she crawled over to them first to Inuyasha and shook him , her gaze scanning his form for wounds but found none. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up." She tried to stop the worry which laced her tone as she continued to nudge the stubborn half demon. Within a few more moments he stirred from the unnatural slumber; as he did so she moved to her other friends and within few minutes they were all dragging themselves to sit up. "What the… what happened?" Miroku was first to speak out of everyone. "Something that necklace did." Inuyasha stated flatly while eyeing the piece of jewelry around Kagome's neck. Kagome's fingers instantly went up to the necklace her brother had given her. "It like went off last night, bright light, made her disappear and I went to look for you two and ya'll were gone too." Everyone blinked at the half demons words while staring at the said stone which rested about her neck. "Kagome can we see the necklace ?" Kagome went to oblige the request and brought her fingers up to remove it, but the clasp wouldn't budge at all. "It won't come off." She stated in wonderment. "Feh, let me see the dang thing." Inuyasha moved behind her and attempted the same thing, it wouldn't unclip. Inuyasha just sat back down almost twitching over the situation. "So what are we suppose to do?" Asked Kagome finally as she rose to her feet. The others followed her lead and stood, they noticed they had been in a overly large corridor with large black etched doors on either side. The entry ways all having inscriptions of an unknown language to them. "I vote we walk, to see if we can find someone and discover whats going on." Miroku piped up once more and began going to the left. "What about all these doors?" Kagome questioned while eyeing one to the left of her. "For now we avoid opening them, who knows what lurks within."

Now the Inu group all followed Miroku's lead walking the halls to see if they could find others. Inuyasha didn't seem to thrilled about it but mumbled a few complaints and curses tagging along. They all kept every sense open incase of danger while trudging along, they didn't need trouble here especially not knowing where they are to begin with.

Kagome's attention returned to the stone as she twisted it in all angels as if it would give her an answer to all this, but course it didn't. It just shimmered within the dim light which lined the entire corridor, all the doors the same except different writing on each. How long did this thing go for? With a sigh she looked ahead at the two in front of her, her two human friends while Inuyasha tugged along the back with Shippou and the small cat demon. Another several minutes passed very uneventful as they rounded a corner, then out of the blue they heard of ruckus from one of the doors to the left. The whole lot of them stopped and stared and suddenly it flung open. Out ran a wolf they recognized as Koga who was huffing and puffing for air. He quickly jumped out the doorway and slammed the door behind himself while leaning on it; he looked slightly rough around the edges as if he had been scorched by something. "Do not…" He took a deep breath while trying to calm himself . "Go in there ." He stated and suddenly swung around to reveal his tail on fire while grabbing it, he brought his hand down over the small flame and extinguished the hazard. They all stared at him with dumbfounded expressions and finally Kagome spoke to him. "Um Koga do you know what's going on?" Koga finally registered all who was in front of him and made his way to Kagome. "Not a clue Kagome, I woke up down the hall a ways looked around decided to tried this door and wham dang dragons are crawling all over the place in there, sheesh." They all blinked piecing things together…"So if Koga is here too…who else got dragged here." Sango stated more then asking. Koga scratched his chin briefly before opening his big mouth again. "Well, I think I will just stick with you guys for while…" He was cut off by a already fuming Inuyasha. "Like hell you will, find your own way around you magny wolf. "Don't start with me mutt before I have to beat it out of you." Koga glared back ready to pounce. "I'd like to see you try you bastard." The fist were fixing to start flying but before they could a 'sit boy' was heard and Kagome stepped over the angry half demon who was currently eating carpet. "That's fine Koga, besides better for friends to stick together in a place of uncertainty." Koga grasped Kagome's hands in his own. "Kagome I know you are worried about this, but don't I will find a way out of here for both of us, because you are my intended." Kagome stopped the urge to not twitch in disbelief that he has yet to learn she had no interest in him like that , with a mental sigh she let it go this once and in mean time Inuyasha was stirring from the spell. "Inuyasha, do not pick a fight, we need each other in all this, who knows whats here or what we are suppose to be doing, for now be peaceful." She stated calmly while approaching Sango, leaving the wolf and dog behind her.

As if Koga's appearance hadn't been enough as if on queue a familiar annoying voice broke through the air. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" Around the corner a little girl riding a two headed dragon and the little green imp creature holding the reigns walking forward soon spotting the group a few feet ahead. "What are ya'll doing here?!" He squawked out while quickly making his way to them. "The same reason you are here you idiot, we don't know." Inuyasha grounded out. "We can't find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin chimed it while looking at the familiar faces she knew, even including the wolf. "Did he leave you behind?" asked Kagome walking over to the girl to help her down off the dragon. "He wasn't here when we woke up." Rin sighed as her feet touched the floor. "Well I suppose ya'll can travel with us until you find him, we are looking for a way out of here as well." Kagome heard the familiar 'Feh." from her half demon friend who was at moment still glaring at the wolf for being in his presence.

"Alright, if it is fine with everyone." When said shyly while looking around the group. No one seemed to mind as they gave her light smiles and such to welcome her. Jaken on the other hand was bubble from the mouth trying to get the words out. "You foolish girl you aren't in charge I don't want to stay with these humans and mutts, we have to find lord Sesshomaru, one human is perfectly enough with me." He then found his own face in the floor as Koga took it on himself to step on the toadish imp creature. "Pipe down loud mouth, we need to stick together so one of us get out we all do." Koga then left Jaken to stand near to Kagome as they soon all once again went walking into the unknown. Not much time had passed before another door slung open, yet this one not much urgency and a certain dog demon lord stepped forward, flicking something from his claws, within a moment his gaze fell upon the group before him. "Oh great just grand, now another bastard to add to the scenario, what next Naraku going to fall through the ceiling?" Sesshomaru threw a glare to his younger brother. "So it seems we were all forced here." Stating the obvious very coldly before spinning on heel and walking away, and none else said a word as Rin followed her lord and they all followed her, what else could they do besides stick together to see what was next?

Although Inuyasha had to open his big mouth about Naraku which as usual a familiar thick fog of miasma was wafted over the area briefly before disappearing. "So he is here, Inuyasha growled out his clawed hand instinctly going to his sword hilt. "Easy, little brother, he is far from here for now, no reason to rush to your death. Although as we know it shall be myself to slay the pathetic hanyou." Inuyasha's fingers twitched to pulled his blade and smack his brother upside the head with it, but he would control himself …for now. As if things couldn't get worse Naraku's chilling voice echoed within the hall. "Tsk tsk, brothers shouldn't squable. So I see you all have been dragged here as well. Although do not try to blame this on me, I hadn't a hand in it." He voice could ice over the earth if given the chance. "Though …" He continued stalling for a moment. "Some of these rooms are quite interesting." A light chuckle was heard before speaking for last time. "I shall see you all soon enough, within one of them."

Naraku's energy soon left which made everyone on edge. She had heard several growls from the demons behind her, who wanted the despicable monster dead. "He was not in range, nor traceable by scent." Sesshomaru finally stated before walking again as if nothing out the normal happened. Kagome's mind was swimming how much more was going to happen, what had Naraku meant? What was going on here? She had answers to nothing and Naraku acted as if he had them all, yet he said he had nothing to do with them being here. With a sigh she dragged her feet as they continued to walk within this strange place , which seemed to not have a ending or beginning. How where they to get back to their own time, and what was all this? None of it made since and yet this damned necklace she wore had something to do about it. For now though she knew they just must wait and see.

There you go, chapter two next chapter It will pick up some they find out whats going on and meet couple others along the way. R&R ty

_MD_


End file.
